trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Delete
Club Information Club ID Number: 1783166 Club Manager: Michael Reid Club Nickname: Reidy's Stunners Home City: Cleckheckmondsedge (a cross between the three Towns of Cleckheaton, Heckmondwike and Liversedge. These Towns are all near the more famous Cities of Leeds/Bradford, West Yorkshire, England) Club Stadium: Quaker Lane Stadium Club History and Tradition Reidy FC is a Football Club on the Online Football Manager Game, Trophy Manager. Managed by Michael Reid and founded on the 31st of January 2011 at the start of Season 23 of Trophy Manager, Reidy FC have enjoyed reasonable success in their time as a Trophy Manager Club, coming 2nd in Non-League Premier Group 188 in their 1st Season as a club and then following this up with 2nd place in the Conference National Group 63 the following Season, meaning back-to-back Promotions in their 1st two Seasons as a club on Trophy Manager. They competed in the Conference Premier Group 21 in Season 25, a group in which they survived a closely contested relegation battle . This would be the last Season of TM Version 1, with Season 26 being TM Version 2, where the team were still in the Conference Premier Group 21, achieving a better points tally and goals tally in this particular season. In Season 27, the club managed to achieve their best ever cup run (5 wins) before being knocked out by Old Couldson Jets (a team 3 Divisions above Reidy FC at the time). This excellent cup run went along with the clubs highest ever league finish - comfortably finishing 5th in the Conference Premier, Group 21. In Season 28, the club's 4th season in the Conference Premier, they achieved a slightly lower 8th place finish despite scoring more, conceding less and only gaining two less points than their 5th placed Season 27 campaign. In Season 29, the club enjoyed their geatest ever Season. A third 2nd place finish and a third promotion for the club, confirming their first season above the Conference Premier after a long 5 seasons at that level of football. In the clubs first ever top four Division season in League 2, they only finished in 17th place out of 18 with their worst ever goals scored, goals conceded and points tallies for a single season, meaning relegation, for the first ever time in the club's history, back to the Conference Premier. Reidy FC currently compete in the Conference Premier, Group 64 in Season 31. The club has great tradition in kit numbers. The strongest first team will be given the kit numbers 1-11, with the team captain always getting the Number 11, the club's traditional lucky number. Goalkeeper numbers are traditionally 1, 12, 13, 41 and 42. The traditional kit colours are Orange, Blue and White for the Home Kit, and then any combination of Red, White and Black for the away kit. Reidy FC Reserves: The Reidy FC Reserve Team was created in the the 27th September 2011 at the end of Season 25. The aim of this Reserve Team is to give the youths and fringe players of the team as much experience/routine as possible. Reidy FC Reserves currently compete in the Conference Premier, Group 149 CLUB RECORDS (these do not include Reserves) as of 15/02/2013':' All-Time Top League Appearances':' : 1. 23.Danny Gerrard (DC) - 243 Appearances (Starting Squad - Present) : 2. 21.Michael Blair (FC) - 234 Appearances (Starting Squad - Present) : 3. 7.Eligio Salussoglia (MC) - 214 Appearances (Season 25 - Present) : 4. Will Gilchrist (DC)* - 160 Appearances (Starting Squad - Season 30) : 5. Adam Prior (DML) - 150 Appearances (Season 23 - Season 28) All-Time Top League Goalscorers: : 1. 10.Antony Carrick (FC) - 100 Goals in 144 Games (Season 27 - Present) : 2. 21.Michael Blair (FC) - 90 Goals in 234 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 3. 23.Danny Gerrard (DC) - 45 Goals in 243 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 4. 7.Eligio Salussoglia (MC) - 43 Goals in 214 Games (Season 25 - Present) : 5. 18.Robert Redfern (OMC/OMR) - 35 Goals in 118 Games (Season 23 Youth Pull - Present) All-Time Top League Assisters: : 1. 7.Eligio Salussoglia (MC) - 83 Assists in 214 Games (Season 25 - Present) : 2. 21.Michael Blair (FC) - 58 Assists in 234 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 3. 18.Robert Redfern (OMC/OMR) - 33 Assists in 118 Games (Season 23 Youth Pull - Present) : 4. 14.Shaun Roberts (MC/OMC) - 27 Assists in 129 Games (Season 27 - Present) : =. Adam Prior (DML) - 27 Assists in 150 Games (Season 23 - Season 28) All-Time Top League Production: : 1. 21.Michael Blair (FC) - 148 Productivity in 234 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 2. 7.Eligio Salussoglia (MC) - 126 Productivity in 214 Games (Season 25 - Present) : 3. 10.Antony Carrick (FC) - 112 Productivity in 144 Games (Season 27 - Present) : 4. 18.Robert Redfern (OMC/OMR) - 68 Productivity in 118 Games (Season 23 Youth Pull - Present) : 5. 23.Danny Gerrard (DC) - 63 Productivity in 243 Games (Starting Squad - Present) All-Time Record Transfer Purchases: : 1. 4. Paunel Izvoreanu (MC/MR) - 124,416,038 (Season 30) : 2. 6.Ivan Zenchikov (DC) - 72,677,219 (Season 29) : 3. Matthew Connolly (GK) - 71,117,756 (Season 28) : 4. 1.Marcus Christie (GK) - 61,464,368 (Season 29) : 5. 9.Steve Hill (FC) - 57,471,121 (Season 30) All-Time Record Sales: : 1. Anthony Ball (DR) - 68,384,756 (Season 30) : 2. Matthew Connolly (GK) - 60,249,711 (Season 29) : 3. Cliff Flitcroft (GK) - 47,299,318 (Season 28) : 4. Nasr Al Bai (FC/OMC)* - 30,069,000 (Season 28) : 5. William Carson (FC) - 22,000,000 (Season 31) : *Player link unavailable due to: i.player retirement; ii. player fired; iii player's club folded. : **Transfer value recorded to nearest 100,000. True transfer value is unknown. Reidy FC Northern Ireland '' '' Club Information Club ID Number: 2097517 Club Manager: Michael Reid Club Nickname: Reidy's NI Stunners Home City: Bangor Club Stadium: Millisle Stadium Club History and Tradition Reidy FC Manager Michael Reid confirmed on the 17/11/2011 that the club would be venturing into new territory in the form of a second Reidy FC team in Northern Ireland, the country from which part of the Manager's family come from despite the man himself living in England. Reidy FC NI was created on the 02/01/11, upon the start of Trophy Manager Season 27. In this first Season as a club, they competed in the IFA Championship 2, Group 5, in which they achieved a respectable top 3 finish in the table, albeit a long way off of a promotion spot in 2nd place. In Season 28, the club, still in the IFA Championship 2, Group 5, the club achieved 4th place in the league to confirm their spot in the same league in Season 29. In this season, Reidy FC NI went on to become League Champions to earn their first ever promotion. In Season 30, they managed a very respectable 9th place finish in the IFA Championship 1, Group 2, meaning they would consolidate their place there for a further season. The team currently competes in the the IFA Championship 1, Group 2 in Season 31. Reidy FC NI follows the same traditions as Reidy FC. Reidy FC NI Reserves: N/A CLUB RECORDS (these do not include Reserves) as of 15/02/2013':' All-Time Top League Appearances':' : 1. 17.Tony Dunne (DMC) - 163 Appearances (Season 27 Youth Pull - Present) : 2. 11.Maik O'Dwyer (OMC/FC) - 157 Appearances (Starting Squad - Present) : 3. 5.Michael Sullivan (DMC) - 152 Appearances (Starting Squad - Present) : 4. 9.Andrey Gritsenko (OMC) - 139 Appearances (Starting Squad - Season 30) : =. 12.Liam Houlihan (GK) - 139 Appearances (Starting Squad - Present) All-Time Top League Goalscorers: : 1. 10.Mal Harrison (FC)* - 86 Goals in 130 Games (Starting Squad - Season 30) : 2. 11.Maik O'Dwyer (OMC/FC) - 82 Goals in 157 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 3. 9.Andrey Gritsenko (OMC) - 44 Goals in 139 Games (Season 27 - Present) : 4. 16.Stephen Shean (FC) - 22 Goals in 95 Games (Starting Squad - Season 30) : 5. 8.Robert Gallen (ML) - 18 Goals in 114 Games (Season 28 - Present) All-Time Top League Assisters: : 1. 9.Andrey Gritsenko (OMC) - 43 Assists in 139 Games (Season 27 - Present) : 2. 10.Mal Harrison (FC)* - 35 Assists in 130 Games (Starting Squad -Season 30) : 3. 7.Bernhard Junghans (MR/OMR) - 34 Assists in 118 Games (Season 28 - Present) : 4. 5.Michael Sullivan (DMC) - 23 Assists in 152 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 5. 11.Maik O'Dwyer (OMC/FC) - 20 Assists in 157 Games (Starting Squad - Present) All-Time Top League Production: : 1. 10.Mal Harrison (FC)* - 121 Production in 130 Games (Starting Squad - Season 30) : 2. 11.Maik O'Dwyer (OMC/FC) - 99 Production in 157 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 3. 9.Andrey Gritsenko (OMC) - 88 Production in 139 Games (Season 27 - Present) : 4. 7.Bernhard Junghans (MR/OMR) - 50 Production in 118 Games (Season 28 - Present) : 5. 8.Robert Gallen (ML) - 32 Production in 114 Games (Season 28 - Present) All-Time Record Transfer Purchases: : 1. 1.Adriano Silva (GK) - 109,277,480 (Season 31) : 2. 3.Sergey Kapustin (DC/DR) - 62,129,127 (Season 28) : 3. 7.Bernhard Junghans (MR/OMR) - 25,151,221 (Season 28) : 4. 14.Manuel Barba (ML/MR) - 21,579,942 (Season 28) : 5. 8.Robert Gallen (ML) - 18,715,913 (Season 28) All-Time Record Transfer Sales: : 1. Stephen Hegarty (DMR) - 36,400,000** (Season 27) : 2. Roy Dougan (FC) - 6,346,993 (Season 28) : 3. Alan Murdock (DML/ML)* - 5,263,129 (Season 28) : 4. Dave Kilbane (DML) - 4,700,000** (Season 27) : 5. Darryl Jennings (MC)* - 1,600,000** (Season 27) : *Player link unavailable due to: i.player retirement; ii. player fired; iii player's club folded. : **Transfer value recorded to nearest 100,000. True transfer value is unknown.